The Most Magical Place on Earth
by Galmil
Summary: Rachel and her Father's annual trip to Disney World comes with a few surprises. Faberry. Side Brittana AU - set in high school. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee_  
**AN:** _New story! I've had this idea for a while and have finally really started to write it. It should be about 10-12 chapters and I hope to post a chapter a week! Reviews are always appreciated :)_

The Most Magical Place On Earth

Rachel scurried around her room, her checklist of what to pack in her hand as she carefully triple checked everything in her bags. She looked up at the hesitant knock at her door as her dad, Hiram walked in.

"Rachel, honey are you almost done? Your daddy and I want to pack the car tonight, because we'll be leaving for the airport early tomorrow morning."

"I am just checking that I have everything packed for our winter break trip to Walt Disney World!" Rachel said jumping in excitement.

"Good," Hiram said chuckling deeply at his daughter's antics.

"There is something your daddy and I need to tell you though," he said cautiously causing Rachel to pause in her moments.

"Have you told her yet?" her daddy, Leroy asked appearing in her doorway next to Hiram. It was a strange sight, thought Rachel, as she saw her two fathers next to each other. They were complete opposites. Hiram was taller, broad shouldered with glasses that accentuated his strong facial features. Her daddy, Leroy, was about a foot shorter with darker skin, less toned and less defined facial features. Even their voices were completely different, Rachel liked to think of them as "the baritone and the tenor." Even thought they were so different, the blended together beautifully and harmoniously.

"Told me what?" Rachel asked curiously, staring at the two men in her doorway.

"Sweetie, there's been a problem with the plane tickets," Hiram said to his daughter.

"Don't tell me our seventh annual trip to Walt Disney World will be delayed due to the airlines incompetence. I will most definitely contact the airline immediately and request compensation for their lack of courtesy," Rachel huffed as Leroy moved into Rachel's "very berry" pink room, smirking at his daughter's antics – she definitely got that from Hiram; who also had a tendency to exaggerate and over dramatize things.

"Rachel, honey, calm down – we all have tickets for tomorrow. We just all won't be sitting together," Leroy continued as he saw the confused look on his daughter's face.

"The airline seems to have placed two of us in one row and the other in a seat two rows behind us," Hiram clarified. Rachel blinked rapidly before huffing and crossing her arms as she plopped onto her plush pink comforter on her bed.

"It won't be that bad Rach, I can sit in the row behind you and daddy," Hiram said placing his hand on Rachel's shoulder and sitting down next to her on the bed causing it to droop slightly under his bulky stature. Rachel glanced up at her fathers and sighed and leaned her head to rest on Leroy's shoulder.

"No, that won't be necessary. We will just have to forgo our renditions of seminal Disney songs until we land in Orlando."

"Something I'm sure the other passengers will be happy about," Leroy mumbled winking at his daughter when she pouted.

"It will also give me time to go over possible set list ideas for Regionals in the spring for Glee club. I think that I will just look at this as a chance to get ahead in my work" Rachel said beaming as she nodded her head vigorously to herself while her fathers just chuckled.

Quinn sat in her living room, stony faced and staring at the clock. Her mother was opposite her on the expensive, cream colored loveseat. Quinn briefly glanced at her mother's worried face before looking back at the clock.

"Maybe we should have told your friends that we would've picked them up at their houses, rather than having them meet us here?" Quinn's mother, Judy, questioned cautiously. It had been half a year since her mom had come to her at regionals and begged her to move back into their now, too big house. It made Quinn happy to be back but the air in the household was always tense. The tension and a need to reconnect with her daughter was what prompted Judy's sudden want for a family vacation, but since Quinn's older sister Jessica had to work Judy suggested Quinn take a friend. Quinn knew she couldn't take Santana without Brittany and vice versa, so here they were waiting impatiently for her two friends to show. Quinn could tell her mom was trying to really hard to return to a vague sense of normalcy. She found herself relishing the moments she was out of the house, at school, glee and Cheerios practice. It was horrible but Quinn didn't know how to be around her mother anymore. Judy had gone from ignoring every bad thing in Quinn's life to kicking her out of the house for her unplanned pregnancy to groveling for her younger daughter's return home in an attempt to win her back. Quinn didn't know how to deal with the sudden interest in her life after growing up in the stoic Fabray household, although she knew it was mostly due to her father, she never did share heart to hearts with Judy. She didn't know how to open up to her own mother, how pathetic is that?

Quinn shrugged to her mother, if they didn't leave soon they might miss the plane. She glanced at the clock on the mantel once more, the ticking being the only sound to fill the silence of the room. Quinn jumped up as the doorbell rang throughout the house. She yanked open her front door to reveal her two best friends. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed briefly in confusion as she realized with a slight smile her friends weren't in their Cheerios uniforms.

"Preggers, grab Brittany's bags will you?" Santana asked as she brushed past Quinn in the doorway dragging Brittany behind her by the pinkie. Quinn sighed as she grabbed Brittany's bag off her stoop and brought it inside.

"Don't get to comfortable S, we're leaving in five," Quinn said to Santana; even though she was seemingly not paying attention.

"Hello girls, I'm so glad your parents have agreed to let you come along to Orlando with us, I know Quinnie will enjoy it," Judy said beaming at the two new arrivals.

"We're just so glad _Quinnie_ invited us," Santana said smirking at the new nickname. Quinn groaned inwardly at the glee in Santana's eyes.

"Quinn! Santana promised we could take pictures with Donald Duck and get his autograph!" Brittany squealed jumping up and down. Now it was Quinn's turn to smirk and raise an eyebrow at Santana's lightly flushed face. The Latina hated to show any sign of weakness but she could never say no to B.

"Come on, let's get in the car, we'll miss our flight," Quinn said chuckling.

"Don't say a thing," Santana said darkly, this time grabbing Brittany's bag herself.

Rachel looked up from sheet music to glance at her watch. She had been on the plane ten minutes or so and they were still boarding. Two rows in front of her were her fathers who had met a nice old woman, who was extremely interested in her daddy's scarf. Rachel was sitting on the inside of her three person row, against the window. She had the shade pulled halfway to relieve her sheet music of some sun glare.

"Yes B, I promise we can see Donald Duck at all the parks," a voice said as Rachel's head popped up. She knew that voice, she peered above her seat to see one Santana Lopez boarding the plane with Brittany S. Pierce right behind her. Rachel blinked rapidly before ducking her head in hopes they wouldn't notice her.

"You girls are in this row, and Quinnie and I are in the one behind you" came a more mature voice from behind the two cheerleaders. Behind her was Quinn Fabray. Rachel almost wanted to curse her luck at being stuck on a plane with the Unholy Trinity. The bane of her existence. Rachel watched in horror as the four women walked closer to her row. There was no way, they would be sitting near her right? She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for the best – maybe they would walk right by.

"Stubbles? You look like you're having a seizure," Santana said as she looked on in confusion at Rachel's scrunched up face.

"Oh Santana, hello, I didn't see you there" said Rachel trying to remain calm and regain some of her dignity. It was bad enough they made fun of her clothes, she didn't need to act embarrassed in front of the cheerleaders too. "Are you traveling to Orlando as well?" Rachel asked.

"Hi Rachel!" said Brittany as she and Santana moved into the row between Rachel and her dads.

"Hello Brittany, how are you?" Rachel asked smiling at the taller girl. Out of the three cheerleaders Brittany had a habit of being the nicest; well most of the time. There was that one time with the yearbook but Rachel chose to ignore that.

"I'm great! S is taking me to see Donald Duck!" Brittany squealed as Santana motioned for her to sit down.

"Oh? You're both visiting Walt Disney World as well?"

"Yeah, Baby Mama there invited us to go with her over break," Santana said rolling her eyes and sitting down. Rachel for the first time noticed the blonde cheerleader sitting next to her. Quinn was glaring at the back of the Latina's seat. Rachel heard the doors of the plane close and sighed leaning back, the sooner the plane ride started the better.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Delta Airlines flight 502 with non-stop service to Orlando, Florida. Please turn your attention to the flight attendant nearest you for our safety demonstration. _

Rachel's eyes drifted to the two blondes next to her, because in all reality no one listens to the flight safety speech...and she had it memorized, but that was besides the point. She had never noticed how alike both women were, not knowing much about Judy Fabray she found it surprising to see mother and daughter look so similar. Even in their actions, both had their heads pressed firmly against the back of the headrest, their posture looked so rigid Rachel wondered how they could be comfortable.

_In case there is a loss in cabin pressure, yellow oxygen masks will deploy from the ceiling compartment located above you. To secure, pull the mask towards you, secure the elastic strap to your head, and fasten it so it covers your mouth and nose. Breath normally. Even if the bag does not inflate, please keep in mind that oxygen is flowing. Please make sure to secure your own mask before assisting others._

Rachel turned her attention back to the flight attendant and found herself listening to every detail now. Despite knowing it by heart, she wanted to make sure she knew all possible ways to live through a unexpected emergency. If she died before completing her twelve step life plan, she would never forgive herself.

_Thank you for your attention, and we wish you a good flight on Delta Airlines._

Rachel relaxed in her seat and shut her tray and put away her sheet music for the take off. Rachel watched the ground start to speed away as the plane picked up speed down the runway. She felt her body shift as the plane started to rise into the air. She felt a strong pressure on her arm and she tilted her head to see Quinn and her mother both with their eyes squeezed shut. Quinn's left hand was squeezing Rachel's arm with all her might. The other hand, Rachel imagined, would be squeezing Judy's hand if Judy's own hands weren't turning white from clasping them in her lap.

Rachel moved Quinn's hand to her own, rather than having the blonde claw at her arm. Rachel then tilted her head and whispered to Quinn "You don't like plane rides?"

Quinn opened her eyes and quickly turned to look at Rachel. She blinked rapidly at Rachel, trying to calm herself and take in the fact that the diva was talking to her.

She swallowed and paused. Rachel thought that for a moment Quinn would just ignore her. But Quinn took a deep breath and said, "It's not plane rides, it's the taking off and landing. Other than that I'm usually okay." Rachel comfortingly squeezed Quinn's hand, who in return gave Rachel a small smile. They stayed like that until the plane leveled out. Quinn occasionally closing her eyes and sometimes opening them to see if Rachel was still facing her. When the fasten seat belt sign finally came on Quinn released the tension in her chest and opened her eyes. Rachel was still staring at her and Quinn quickly sat up straight removing her hand from Rachel's as she did, as if a switch had been turned on. Rachel was shocked at the sudden change in Quinn's demeanor but didn't say anything. Instead she turned herself around and grabbed her sheet music from her bag and wordlessly returned to her transposing.

Rachel felt like she could finally breathe as she stepped off the plane and into the bright Orlando airport. The three hour flight next to the Fabrays had been nothing short of tense and awkward after Quinn's minor freak out. Although, it wasn't like Rachel expected anything more than terse words from Quinn Fabray.

"Rach, honey!" Hiram called to her as she bustled over with her carry-on bag. "How was the flight?" Leroy asked as she reached them. He leaned over and grabbed his daughter's pink carry-on from her hand. Hiram waved to an old woman as she passed by, Rachel assumed it was she who had sat beside her fathers on the flight; before he fixed he glasses and turned to his daughter beaming.

"Not as pleasurable or as entertaining as yours, I'm sure," Rachel replied.

"Rach!" came a cry from behind her as Brittany engulfed her into a brief hug. Judy Fabray and the two other cheerleaders made their way over to join the tall, blonde cheerleader.

"I'm so excited to see Donald Duck!" Brittany squealed. Leroy raised an eyebrow at the three new teenage additions. The dark haired one had a McKinley jacket on, but Rachel barely mentioned people that weren't Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and that Puckerman boy. At least not in a positive light.

Judy Fabray cautiously introduced herself to the two men, having no idea who the short brunette that sat in her row on the plane was.

"Mom, this is Rachel. She's in glee with us," Quinn introduced surprising the short diva with the use of her first name.

"Oh that singer you talk about?" Judy asked smiling. Rachel glanced at Quinn who had a light blush across her face.

"Quinnie has told me so much about you" Judy said. It was now Rachel's turn to blush as Judy shook her hand vigorously. Santana threw a smirk in Quinn's direction at the new information causing Quinn to glare back.

"Yes, well, it is lovely to meet you Mrs. Fabray. These are my fathers, Leroy and Hiram. Dad, Daddy this is Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce," Rachel said making the obligatory introductions.

"It is such a pleasure to meet the both of you! I'm Judy Fabray. I'll have you know that my views are nothing like my husbands and I support the gays one hundred percent!"

"Mom!"

"That's very nice of you Mrs. Fabray," Hiram said taking her hand eagerly, ignoring the awkward tension between the four teens.

"Well we better go and get our rental car," Leroy said, "Perhaps we'll see you around."

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Judy replied as the two men and Rachel walked off.

"Mom, I can't believe you sometimes," Quinn said huffing as she headed off to the baggage claim.

"I was simply being friendly Quinn. I want people to know that just because I was married to your father for fifteen years and people attach a stigma to our name, that I'm nothing like him. I don't want perfectly nice people to think less of me due to Russell," Judy explained walking ahead of the girls to grab her bag.

"The only reason you're upset is because your mom embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend, _Quinnie_," Santana said in Quinn's ear laughing.

"Shut up S."

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" Santana asked, earning a nudge and a smirk from Brittany.

Rachel looked around in astonishment at the lobby of _Disney's Wilderness Lodge,_ as Hiram checked them into their hotel room in the Villas. The lobby was wide and spacious and deliciously cool against Florida's warm air. It was relaxing, with soothing music in the background and the light noise of a fountain which was running softly near the back entrance of the lobby. A giant tree sat in the middle of the lobby, lightly decorated in homely style garnish and tinsel. The fireplace next to it crackled and popped as the flames ate away at the wood. Rachel giddily followed her fathers to their room.

"Oh isn't this perfect!" came a chipper voice from down the hallway. Rachel blinked rapidly, this had to be a joke. The plane ride had been a crazy happenstance; a fluke. Things like this just didn't happen, but there in front of her stood the three Cheerios and Mrs. Fabray who was beaming at Rachel and her fathers.

"You're staying here too?" Quinn asked, with what Rachel assumed to be malice in her voice. She watched as Santana leaned over and whispered something in Quinn's ear, most likely an insult, and Quinn's face turned red but didn't betray any emotion.

Hiram, realizing his daughter wasn't going to answer for once, jumped in, "So you're in the room next to us?"

"Room 214!" Judy replied happily, not realizing the Rachel's look of discomfort, "Have you all eaten? Why don't we all grab something together? The girls can hang out!"

"Mom, they're probably tired or something," Quinn mumbled in an attempt to save both families from a dinner of awkwardness.

Santana looked back and forth from Rachel and Quinn; Tubbers still looked like she was still going to pass out at the thought of living next to Berry for the next week and the Diva looked like she was going to pass out from discomfort. Rachel's dads looked confused and Judy was completely oblivious to all of it, she had to do something to make this a little less awkward.

"Come on Berry, we're all hungry! Let's eat, you can sit next to Quinn," Santana said giving Rachel a wink which made the short, brunette blush for some unknown reason.

"Rach? What do you think?" Leroy asked looking back and forth between the two groups.

"I think that is a very generous offer, Mrs. Fabray, I don't know how I can say no," Rachel said politely, "Where did you have in mind? I know the hotel has a rather lovely cafe, that I'm sure we can grab lunch at."

"That sounds perfect!," Judy replied, "Why don't we all settle in and meet out here in a half hour or so?"

"Sounds great!" Hiram replied as he and Leroy swiped their card and gave the other group a wave. Judy did the same, with Santana and Brittany following close behind; Quinn paused before going into her room and turned back to Rachel.

"Thanks for agreeing to dinner, sorry for my mom," Quinn said her eyes running over Rachel's face, toward her neck. Quinn briefly wondered how soft Rachel's skin was before shaking the thought from her mind and looking back at the Diva.

"No need to apologize! She's a very nice woman, I'm sure dinner will be great," Rachel said, feeling much more relaxed about the meal that was going to take place. She smiled at Quinn before entering her suite; the day had been interesting to say the least, she had never had so many nice interactions with the Unholy Trinity before and she was surprised at how at ease she was. They didn't seem to have anything malicious planned, and if they did, she doubted Judy Fabray would be in on it – so Quinn's kindness and openness today had to have been genuine.


	2. Magic Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Disney.**

**AN:** _Sorry for the delay. I visited my girlfriend and missed my own deadline! This chapter jumps around a bit, let me know what you think while I work on the next one. The next update, at the latest will be posted next Saturday! Please review :)_

Chapter 2

Quinn woke up with a smile, probably because she went to sleep with one. Dinner had gone way better than expected, Judy had been pleasant and not embarrassing like Quinn had thought she would be. She and Rachel's dads had been talking most of the night while Santana and Brittany were on their best behavior with Rachel. Quinn decided that she really liked talking to the shorter girl, she was funny, even when she was being serious, and she was more intelligent than most people.

"Oy, stop thinking about Berry naked and get up! We want to get there early," Santana said, coming out of the bathroom. Now Quinn wasn't smiling as much, she felt her face flush. She hated that Santana kept bringing up things like Rachel naked, because then Quinn would picture it and feel her body get hot and the last thing she needed on this trip was Santana trying to expose something that may or may not be there to expose.

"Girls?" came Judy from the other side of the bedroom door, "Are you up? I'm coming in!" She gently opened the door and surveyed the room.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Quinn asked rolling out of bed and rummaging through her bag for an outfit to wear.

"Lee, Hiram and I were talking about going to Epcot for a wine festival. I know you girls wanted to go to Magic Kingdom, which is fine as long as you stick together," Judy said as the girls rummaged through their bags.

"That sounds find, you should have fun on this trip too," Quinn said standing up, toothbrush in hand.

"I was wondering if you three would like to invite Rachel? She's planning on coming with her fathers and I because she doesn't want to impose but I don't want to bore her, and after last night I thought the four you would have a lot of fun together," Judy suggested.

Quinn paused and stared at her mom for a second. An entire day alone with Rachel? She smiled briefly. Last night had been a lot of fun and without the drama of parents, school or glee the two had gotten along really well. Quinn wanted more time like that, because she realized she really liked Rachel as a person. Of course Santana and Brittany would be there all day but they were like a pair, so she and Rachel would get time to talk all day.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!" Quinn said, glancing towards her two friends who both nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'll let them know!" Judy said as she bustled out of the room.

"Don't worry Q, Britt and I will stay at least ten feet from you and Berry so you can woo her" laughed Santana.

"Why do you keep saying things like that S? I'm just being nice to Rachel for once, nothing else."

"Well you never really deny it Quinn," Brittany chimed in with a smirk, leaving Quinn speechless and Santana laughing.

Rachel waited in the lobby of the villas for The Unholy Trinity to come meet her. She was excited for the day but also confused at how her winter vacation was turning out. It was not like she had planned it at all. She was nervous that this would all turn out to be a joke but there seemed to be something genuine about Quinn, Santana and Brittany recently.

"Princess, are you sure you'll okay today?" Leroy asked, "We can still hang out today, if you want?"

"It'll be fine, daddy, it'll be a brand new experience to be my peers for the day. I think we will have fun," Rachel said, partially trying to convince herself.

"Well, if you need anything, you can text us and we can come find you," Hiram jumped in, "We know you've had issues with these girls before."

"While we have had our differences before, things seemed to change once they joined glee and yesterday they were nothing short of friendly."

Her father's nodded as they heard voices exit from the elevator. Brittany skipped ahead of the group dragging Santana with her and Quinn and Mrs. Fabray following behind.

"Rach! I'm so excited to go to Magic Kingdom!" Brittany said, dropping Santana's hand and grabbing Rachel's to drag her off towards the bus station. Santana stood bewildered for a second before motioning for Quinn to follow and with a quick wave goodbye they left the adults behind.

"So I have a secret to tell you," Brittany whispered to Rachel, knowing the other two Cheerios were behind them.

"What's that?" Rachel asked tentatively, while she had a penchant for gossip, the idea of knowing one of the Unholy Trinity's secrets seemed dangerous.

"I know this Donald Duck, isn't real," Brittany said with a sigh, "I want Santana to be happy and she love when I'm happy, so I pretend to think this is the real Donald but I know that the real Donald and all the other characters don't live here, that would be too dangerous."

Rachel paused and then started laughing, Brittany was doing something so cute in an attempt to please Santana while Santana was doing the exact same thing to keep Brittany happy. They really understood each other, but the situation itself was completely absurd. Brittany joined in laughing, knowing that Rachel understood her and Santana better and also knowing that know if Santana said anything rude Rachel would be able to think of this and brush it off as an act.

Quinn and Santana walked up to the two laughing girls, "What's up Britt?" Santana asked as she moved towards the blonde dancer, linking their pinkies back together.

"Nothing, Rachel was just telling me about all the fun we're going to have!" Brittany said kissing Santana on the cheek before bounding onto the bus and leaving a flushed Santana behind.

"Don't say anything," she growled at Quinn before following Brittany onto the bus. Sitting down Rachel said, "I've made these itineraries for us to follow today." She glanced around at the other three girls, Quinn was smiling at her, unlike any smile the girl had given her before. It wasn't a cruel smirk but almost a smile of endearment. Brittany just nodded along, and Santana rolled her eyes, "Berry, we're here to have fun, not to have each minute of our days planned out."

"Wait, I think Rachel's right. It'll probably be crowded so we should have some idea of what we're going to do," Quinn cut in, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder; Rachel smiled at the contact, Quinn's hand was warm and comforting. Quinn tried to ignore the prickly sensation in her fingertips from the feeling of Rachel's skin. Santana sighed at Quinn's obliviousness to her own situation and looked at the map Rachel had attached to the itinerary, "We should go toward Adventure Land, and work our way around." "Perfect! That's what I was going to suggest," Rachel said with such enthusiasm that Santana had to laugh. The rest of the ride was filled with laughs and excitement; and after a quick walk through of security , the four girls were standing on Main Street, USA. The park was crowded with people and characters around the roundabout and Brittany dragged them to take a picture with Chip and Dale. With Brittany and Santana on the left and Rachel and Quinn on the right, a passing college student took the picture for them.

"This is perfect, I'll make it my new profile picture!" Brittany said as they continued towards the left side of the park. They side stepped people watching the main street parade.

_Welcome to a place where dreams come true_

_A timeless journey, we'll make a fantasy_

_Where only a wish creates things like this to appear_

_The most magical place on Earth is here!_

"We definitely need to try these!" Rachel said dragging the other girls to the Tiki Stand.

"Ice cream for breakfast Berry? Seriously?" Santana asked with a smirk. Rachel's insistence that they needed their dole whips reminded her a bit of Brittany. Quinn poked Santana in the side and stepped up to pay for the two pineapple dole whips. She handed one to Santana and Brittany and grabbed a spoon for her and Rachel to share. Santana and Brittany started to walk ahead with Rachel and Quinn following behind. Quinn took a spoonful and aimed for Rachel's mouth; the short girl squeaked in surprise but laughed as she opened her mouth. Quinn laughed and blinked hard, watching Rachel lick her lips. She noticed that Rachel had some pineapple juice left on the corner of her mouth, without thinking she reached out and wiped her thumb against Rachel's mouth. She could've sworn she felt Rachel's tongue graze her finger and her she felt her chest clench at the thought.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop flirting and hurry up! Britt and I want to ride with some pirates." Quinn pulled her hand away quickly and watched Rachel blush. She mentally berated herself for being so stupid. She should've kept her hands to herself and why couldn't Santana keep her mouth shut for once? Now the rest of the day was going to be awkward.

Rachel felt stupid. Why would she try and lick the juice off Quinn's finger? There had just been something in Quinn;s eyes, and Rachel had felt her own breath catch. When she realized how ridiculous she had been she had blushed, even Santana said something. She wasn't sure what Santana had meant but by the way Quinn was stalking towards the doorway of Pirates of the Caribbean – she had no interest in the way she had made Rachel feel. But why would she touch her like that? Or why would Santana say something like that without a reason? As the four girls wound through the dungeon setting Rachel watched Quinn intently to try and gauge what her reaction had meant. Rachel knew she was an attractive girl, so why would Quinn balk at the idea of finding her attractive? Plenty of boys found her attractive at school...well only Finn and Puck and Jacob as far as she knew but that didn't matter. The point was that she was not as ugly as The Unholy Trinity had made her believe a couple years ago and they had formed some basis of a start to a friendship so she thought Quinn was overreacting a bit.

"How many?" asked the short boy manning the front of the line. He directed Santana and Brittany to the front row of the boat and Rachel and Quinn to the third row. Rachel decided she wanted to get to the bottom of Santana's joke and Quinn's change in mood. She decided that she could make a joke about the situation and gauge Quinn's reaction and see if things were still awkward from before. The boat in front of them took off into the dark and Rachel saw her chance.

"If I didn't know any better, Quinn, I'd think you were taking me on a spooky ride just to hold my hand in the dark," Rachel whispered letting her hand rest on Quinn's knee. Quinn jumped and stared at Rachel in confusion, Rachel was looking at her with such intensity she felt hot all of a sudden. She gulped and tried to regain her composure, she was Quinn Fabray and she wasn't going to let Rachel Berry, Diva Extraordinaire, make her lose her cool.

"Maybe I did, are you gonna stop me?" Quinn asked her hand reaching for Rachel's hand that was on her knee as the boat took off. As they coasted through the fog projecting Davy Jone's face she felt Rachel give her hand a small squeeze. Quinn couldn't help but feel euphoric and slightly sick at the same time. Rachel has always been a constant in her life but these past few days have made her reevaluate how she's going about their relationship. She wasn't against it, in fact she liked the flirting and she like Rachel. She just didn't know what to think of it all. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride and after that the tension that had been caused earlier seemed to dissipate. Santana, this time at least kept her mouth shut when she caught a glimpse of Rachel brushing Quinn's arm with her own. So Quinn didn't say anything about how Santana bought Brittany two Donald Duck stuffed animals, after the four of them watched Mickey's PhillarMagic four times in a row, and blushed when Brittany kissed her. The made their way throught the park and Santana pulled Quinn towards The Haunted Mansion, "Britt doesn't wanna ride, come on Q." Quinn knew that Santana was purposefully trying to get her alone to talk, and she didn't mind except that she didn't want to leave Rachel alone.

"We'll be fine – we can explore a bit. Text us when you're done," Rachel said as if she was reading Quinn's mind. She and Brittany headed off to do some window shopping while Quinn and Santana made their way through the fake graveyard and on line for The Haunted Mansion. Quinn stood quietly, reading the headstones they passed and chuckling quietly at things like, "Here Lies Good Old Fred. A great big rock fell on his head" and "Dear Departed Brother Dave, he chased a bear into a cave." She felt Santana fidget next to her and expected what was coming but waited quietly for the brunette Cheerio to make the first move.

"So, Q, what's the deal?" Santana asked as the line moved into the mansion itself. She knew she had to tred carefully or Quinn would get angry or close up...or both. They made their way into a creepy room that stretched and at the end of the voice sequence the ceiling lit up with lightning and showed a hanging body.

"Whoa, the fuck?! So not kid friendly," Santana said as little children screamed around them. They moved to the next room and she gave Quinn a pointed look that made it clear she expected an answer.

Quinn took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous for any reason other than saying something out loud made it more real. But this was Santana, and both Quinn and Santana have known the truth for a while now, talking about it only acted as clarification, "Well, I like her S, she's Rachel, you know?"  
"Well yeah, of course I know. I just needed you to say it so we can get past this awkward elephant in the room bullshit," Santana said laughing as they slid into their car to travel through the ride.

That was something Quinn liked about Santana, she could take things at face value, there was nothing deeper than had to be analyzed or questioned. They understood each other that way. The truth is in the open and it's left at that. Quinn laughed as Santana jumped at a skeleton that popped out behind a headstone.

"Shut up," Santana grumbled which only made Quinn laugh more.

They found Rachel and Brittany after the ride online for Splash Mountain. After riding Splash Moutain, Big Thunder Railroad Mountain and seeing the Country Bear Jamboree they stopped for food and made their way to Tomorrowland.

"It's getting kind of late, do you all want to stay for fireworks tonight?" Rachel asked as they weaved through lines leading to the coaster seats. As they got closer they decided to split up because only three people were allowed in each car.

"Britt you ride with Q, I want to ride with Berry," Santana said giving the dancer's hand a squeeze as she watched her and Quinn board a "spaceship". Brittany sat in the way back and Quinn in the middle. Rachel for her part was a bit afraid; not that Santana hadn't been pleasant on this trip but she was still wary of her most of all.

"Geez Striesand, you don't need to look so scared," the Cheerio stated as they were directed to a line to wait for the next coaster.

"Well, Santana, you can hardly blame me, after years of abuse from you, for being slightly scared at your sudden interest in friendship and alone time," Rachel ranted while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm all about being your friend now. There's no way to apologize for how we treated you, but just know that everything happening now is sincere. Everything," she repeated herself for emphasis, she didn't want Rachel to be so wary of the three of them that she question her and Britt's friendship or Quinn at any point. Rachel seemed to believe her and catch the hidden meaning, and she blushed light pink while Santana smirked.

"Now listen, I'mma make this short and sweet, you and Fabgay have got some sappic love fest going on which is totally cool, but just don't hurt her. Q and I are alike, you know? I get her and despite as forward as she's being, she's freaking out at the same time," Santana finished her rant a little bit more flustered than anticipated, she wasn't one to normally show too much emotion to anyone except Brittany and she was slightly embarrassed. Rachel was beaming at her and it was starting to make her a bit uncomfortable. Luckily the next car pulled up and the two of them hopped in with Rachel in the very front and Santana in the middle seat.

Once they had met up with Santana and Brittany and made it to two more attractions, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, where Quinn and Rachel creamed Santana and Brittany in points; as well as the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor, they decided to find seats for the firework show _Wishes_. They found a spot in the Rose Garden and sat watching the fireworks. Quinn let her hand rest on the stone she was sitting on next to Rachel's hand. She had an overwhelming desire to just grab the other girl's hand but wanted to control herself. She glanced over at her two bestfriends and noticed Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist and Quinn desperately wanted to be that close to Rachel. She glanced at her quickly through the corner of her eye and Rachel, on cue, turned and made eye contact with Quinn. The blonde girl blushed and turned her head back to the firework display. She was a wimp and she knew it, but she had used most of her courage during the Pirates of the Caribbean boat ride and she didn't know if Rachel had been teasing then or actually wanted something.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at Quinn being rather flustered. Now that she had Santana's confirmation that whatever Quinn was doing was real, she felt more comfortable with the other girl and more comfortable letting her know that she wanted more. When Quinn blushed and turned away, Rachel had to stifle a chuckle. She looked down at their hands, barely an inch apart and she moved hers on top of Quinn's. Rachel's smile, as they held hands for the second time that day matched the smile on Quinn's face as they held hands for the second time that day and watched the sky light up.


End file.
